


A Sad Christmas

by Pryde_of_kittens



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew and Aaron love Nicky, Erik dies, Erik has an undescribed illness, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Aaron Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard, Sad, Set after Nicky moves to Germany with Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryde_of_kittens/pseuds/Pryde_of_kittens
Summary: Erik dies, and Nicky is not okay. But at least he isn’t alone.





	A Sad Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry if anything seems OOC, I’m new at this! I hope y’all enjoy <3

“Come on guys!” Nicky whined loudly. He was zipping up his large coat and stomping his foot impatiently on the floor. “I want to be there when he wakes up!”

 

“It’s 6 AM Nicky.” Aaron deadpanned. “The hospital’s visiting hours haven’t even started yet.” Aaron stood next to Nicky’s coffee machine, working on brewing up coffee for everyone. There were four mugs set out on the counter in front of him. Nicky didn’t get one because Aaron was still upset at being woken up this early, even on Christmas.

 

Katelyn emerged from the living room, walking into the kitchen with Nicky and Aaron. “Don’t worry Nicky,” she told him warmly, “I’m sure we’ll be there before Erik wakes up.”

 

Erik had been in the hospital for months now. It had been hard on Nicky, extremely hard. Not being able to wake up next to the love of his life, and the uncertainty of Erik’s wellbeing had left a constant ache in Nicky’s heart.

 

When Erik was first admitted to the hospital, the doctor told them that he didn’t have long. That was probably the lowest point in Nicky’s life, even compared to everything else. Nicky stayed for the entire length of visiting hours everyday, and even sometimes threw a fit when they tried to kick him out. He wanted to spend every moment he could with Erik. He couldn’t bear the thought that eventually, he would have to live without him.

 

But about a month into Erik’s hospital stay, things started to look up. Erik’s condition wasn’t doing much better, but it wasn’t getting worse. Nicky still cried himself to sleep sometimes, but he held onto the hope that one day Erik would be in bed with him. Then there’d be no reason to cry anymore.

 

When the Christmas season approached, Aaron and Katelyn as well as Andrew and Neil decided to visit for the holidays. They knew Nicky would probably have a hard time without Erik, and Nicky appreciated them immensely.

 

Though, if they aren’t ready to leave soon, Nicky will have no regrets leaving them behind to see Erik.

 

The thought of seeing him made him want to melt. A goofy grin graced his face as he imagined getting to see him again.

 

“Get that stupid grin off your face.” Andrew stated, leisurely walking into the kitchen with Neil at his side. They were both already ready to go, thank god. Despite his words, Nicky felt his smile grow wider.

 

“You can’t be mean on Christmas, Andrew.” Nicky fake pouted as the new arrivals took their seats at the little bar Nicky had in his kitchen. Or his and Erik’s kitchen.

 

He hated that the place was starting to loose Erik’s touch. With Nicky living alone for so long, it started to seem like Nicky’s home now. Not Nicky and Erik’s home.

 

Before his thoughts could take a negative spiral, Nicky shook his head and walked over to grab another mug from the cabinet. With a sigh, he set it next to the ones that Aaron had already set out.

 

Nicky thought he would comment, but instead Aaron just filled the mug with coffee wordlessly. That’s how Nicky could tell he wasn’t really angry at being woken up early. Hell, they all seemed to be in a good mood.

 

Nicky felt his heart swell with joy at the thought of getting to spend Christmas with his entire family, even if it was in the hospital. He couldn’t wait to give Erik his present.

 

Nicky’s phone rang from on the counter, jolting the calm morning vibe for a second. Nicky walked over and picked it up, feeling the vibration in his hand.

 

He felt a smile on his face. It was the hospital. Sometimes Erik would call him from there since they’d said his smartphone could give him bad headaches and forbid it.

 

“Hello!” Nicky greeting jollily, setting his coffee down on the counter.

 

“Is this Nicky Hemmick?” He heard a woman’s voice ask in German. This definitely wasn’t Erik.

 

“Yes, this is Nicky.” Nicky replied in German, Andrew glanced up at him.

 

“Hello Nicky, I am a nurse calling from the Klinikum Großhadern. I am calling on behalf of Erik Klose. You are his main contact.” She paused, as if waiting for an approval.

 

“Yes.” Nicky affirmed after a few seconds. “He’s my fiancé.” At this, the others in the room glanced up as well.

 

“Alright, well I am sorry to make this call so early and on such a holiday. I’m afraid Erik Klose passed away earlier this morning at 4:46 AM. My condolences Mr. Hemmick.” She said in an entirely monotone voice. For a second, Nicky stood frozen, unsure of her words.

 

“No. I’m sorry Ma’am but you must be mistaken.” Nicky’s words were panicked, “I just saw him recently, and he’s been doing better.”

 

“I am telling the truth Mr. Hemmick. I’m sorry for your loss. If you wish to know the full explanation of his passing as well as to handle some urgent issues, please come by the hospital if you can find the time later today.” She hung up the phone on that note, not bothering to say a farewell.

 

Nicky pulled the phone from his ear. His eyes burned as he blinked rapidly. His heart started to hammer in his chest.

 

This couldn’t be happening. There was no warning. No goodbye. This was the nightmare he’d been having for months, this is the thought that made him cry himself to sleep.

 

Erik’s dead.

 

“Nicky?” Katelyn asked, interrupting his immense emotional turmoil. “Are you alright?”

 

Nicky didn’t reply at first. He felt like he was dying. Erik was all he had. Erik was his everything.

 

And now he was gone.

 

His life. 

 

At Nicky’s state, Andrew stood from his seat and made his way over.

 

“Erik’s dead.”

 

It wasn’t just the words, but Nicky’s tone that made Andrew stop in his step. He sounded miserable and broken.

 

“I’m going back to sleep.” Nicky announced and abruptly turned and fled to his bedroom.

 

“Shit.” Aaron muttered softly, after a few seconds of silence. 

 

After a few minutes of processing, it was Aaron who made his way over to Nicky’s room. Unsurprisingly, when he opened the door he saw that Nicky did not go back to sleep. Instead, his face was buried in a pillow and his shoulders were shaking

 

Aaron only hesitated for a minute before sitting next to Nicky and clutching his hand in his.

 

“He was my everything.” Nicky sobbed. Aaron’s heart broke, but definitely not as much as Nicky’s.

 

Nicky felt like someone had just taken his life away. “We were going to get married. Have kids. Grow old together. He was all I had.” Nicky’s voice was trembling.

 

“No, he wasn’t.” Andrews voice came from the doorway. They both glanced up at him. Andrew walked quietly from the door and kneeled by Nicky’s side.

 

“I know you’re sad.” Andrews voice was surprisingly soft. At least, soft for him. “But he was not your everything. He was not all you had. You loved him and he loved you. But you are not alone now that he is gone. Your life is not over.”

 

Nicky had tears streaming down his face as he stared at Andrew, his lip trembling. Surprisingly, Andrew reached out and grabbed onto Nicky’s other hand.

 

“You still have us.”

 

Andrew’s last statement shook Nicky to the core. Aaron pulled Nicky closer and as he continued to cry, Nicky clutched Andrew’s hand like a lifeline. This was the worst moment of his life.

 

But at least he wasn’t alone.

 

 


End file.
